


焦糖玛奇朵

by Blackbird_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 反正Sastiel就是好香, 律师米/设计师卡, 无脑ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 反正就是想写纯纯恋爱，同样纯情的Cass和Sam的恋爱小日常。想到什么就写什么
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Castiel, Sastiel
Kudos: 1





	焦糖玛奇朵

那是个难得悠闲的下午，没有源源不绝的客户电话、也没有查找不完的案件资料，只有提早回家休息的幸福。

实说之前在电梯上的时候Sam已经注意到他，只是他们总是相遇在早上挤满人群的电梯中，不似现在空空荡荡的只有他们两人独处。他望着他把自己那一头柔软却又乱糟糟的头发埋着角落。与早上看到的时候不一样，现在的他抱着一大叠文件且浑身上下都透着一股特别疲惫的气息，一眼便能让人肯定对方渡过了一个颇为糟糕的早上。

Sam记得今早那位和他同行的女士叫他作“Cass”——星巴克的店员甚至没问便为他的常客在咖啡杯上写好了名，Sam落后了Cass两名顾客，他们的路线一样，可他怀疑若是靠得太近自己会有跟踪狂的嫌疑，但即使拉出了点距离也不妨碍他压抑不着本能地关注对方。

“太累了。”Castiel在等待他的摩卡的途中又忍不住打了个哈欠，像只困呼呼的大猫一样伏在桌上等待一点提神用的咖啡因。他真的太累了，昨天一整天连上今天早上他一直都在为甲方的无理要求修改他的设计，五次六次...直到他的午休时间到来，太过辛累的设计师可做不出什么好作品。  


然而今天唯一可以称作幸运的事是，他又遇上了二十四楼的那个律师先生。

他很高，而且很帅。

他偶尔也会忍不住悄咪咪打量对方，像现在一样，趁着难得的偶遇半伏在桌上、单手托着脸假装自己只是瞪着一个不存在的点在发呆地去了解着对方。Castiel当然有考虑过要不试试去和他搭句话什么的，可天知道他到底有多不擅长表达自己，万一失败了岂不让每天早上的电梯之旅成为他人生的必经尴尬之旅？

“Winchester”他听到他有点喜欢的律师先生向店员逐个逐个字母地把自己的姓氏拼出来，“Winchester”Castiel轻声重复了一遍，笔在灵感小本子上顺便勾勒出一个被箭穿过的小心心，然后收拾好那堆让他头痛的稿纸离开了店。当然，没有忘记带上了他那杯被画上了小翅膀的咖啡。

下午三点四十分的阳光正适合犯困。特别微风轻拂走炎热，公园小湖的天鹅相互抵着头、低鸣着为彼此清理羽毛，清洁人员有一下没一下地打扫铺在小径上的落叶。  
一切都显得那么恰到好处。

包括在长椅上摔掉了小画本，睡得正香的人。

发现了本以为明天早上才可看见的人出现在慢跑的路途中，这让Sam减缓了步伐、放轻了有些急促的呼吸，他凝视着他，连手中握着的沾满汗水的水瓶摇晃的声音也彷佛轻了几分。

“要不先休息一下吧？”这个念头刚冒出被便立刻通过。他捡起了那本还可怜巴巴躺在地上的画本，神差鬼使地趁着它的主人正陷在梦乡的时候，坐在了他旁边开始翻阅了起来。

画本的第一页被端端正正地写上了一些个人联络信息，以及捡到画本以后可以交去的地方。在这之后便是各种不同的小画作和单词互相交缠的页面，偶尔其中还穿插着几句日常或者工作上的抱怨，让看的人禁不住笑。当翻了差不多一半的时候，Sam才开始发现这些日常多了点不同于之前的作品。那是他。更准确来说，是Cass画的他，从几幅早上皱着眉头夹着电话聊天的小Q版到他上次带骨头去散步的速写，不知不觉间便占据了好几页纸，而最新的一页则是一个被心圈着穿透的姓氏。  


他好像撞破了某些他不该知道的小秘密。  


尚未等Sam有多思考几分的时间，某只手便猛地把本子抽离并盖上。Cass没预料过睡醒会遇上这种尴尬的情况，手微颤着去搓揉本子的封面，正坐着不敢抬头多看身边人一眼“你…咳。”他想去问对方看到了多少却又问不出口，唇张张合合硬是憋不出一句完整的话。

“Ehmm…Hello, Castiel？”棕眸第一次正式撞进那潭池水当中，池水闪烁却又能清晰地倒映着他的身影。Castiel眨了眨眼，脸涨得通红，再三纠结之下还是憋出了一句干巴巴的“Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

然后便是又一段尴尬的沉默，两人大眼瞪小眼的互望着对方好一会才由Sam再次率先开声展开对话。

“Sam, Sam Winchester. 你可以直接叫我Sam？Cass？”算是职业惯性，自我介绍的同时他向他伸出了手，但这却把对方惹得更加紧张的样子地抓上了他手“Hello, Sam.”  
“我想我们迟点晚上可以试着出来一起吃个晚饭之类的？”

这或许真是个不错的下午。


End file.
